wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wingless (UndertaleTrashowo)
This fanfiction belongs to UndertaleTrashowo. Steal or edit without her permission, and she'll kill you uwu. Wingless is a winglet in the Next Generation series. Blurb For her whole life, Lavender has been judged, thrown in the garbage can, and teased for her disability. Being told she was a mistake for a whole year, only getting fed scraps of food from her caretakers, Lavender is used to being useless. Until she met her. Suddenly, a new dragon of the name of Hyacinth walks into her life, volunteering to help her. She accepts, and Lavender soon realizes she's fallen in love with the RainWing, but what the wingless NightWing dragonet doesn't realize, is that there's another road of pain just for her. Prologue Tubes and cups gently tinkered together as a tall, burly NightWing, his name being Obsidianwings, rummaged through his desks, shaking it slightly. He looked and looked for a clipboard, along with a sheet of paper he specifically needed for a project. After what seemed like hours, he finally found both of them. "Sorry!" Obsidianwings murmured, walking forward. He looked up at his lab partner, a SkyWing who's scales were the colours of apricots and peaches mixed together, and surprise surprise, her name was Apricot. Her bright green eyes were narrowed in annoyance, and she snatched away the clipboard and paper. Sighing, Apricot said, "sorry. I'm just annoyed. And it didn't matter whether you grabbed it or not, our test subjects aren't here yet." The gorgeous SkyWing looked over to the door, awaiting their "guests." It was silent. Light shone through the windows and through the cracks of the white curtains that usually covered the them. Suddenly, a knock was at their door. The burly NightWing ran forward, and grabbed the doorknob. He then was face-to-face with a purple NightWing and a pitch black NightWing. "Hello!" the purple NightWing said, flashing them a small grin. "My name is Axel, and this is my wife, Speckle. We saw your flyer, and we were wondering if we could help?" Apricot trotted forward, and shooked talons with them both. "My name is Apricot, and over there is Obsidianwings. I'm so very, very pleased to meet you, Axel and Speckle. Come on in, and sit on the couch." She leaned towards Obsidianwings' ear, and whispered, "clean up," as she led the couple inside. He rushed forward, and quickly put up all the tubes and cups in drawers. He threw a massive, dark blue sheet over a large tube with bubbling water inside, able to fit a full grown dragon inside. Obsidianwings quickly ran over to his lab partner, and sat down beside her on the sofa as she spoke to the couple. "Ah, there you are," Apricot said, throwing a wing over Obsidianwings. He quickly blushed and looked away, and his ears perked up as he tried to listen. "Anyways, we're glad you came, Axel and Speckle. Hey, Obsidianwings, tell them what we had in mind." Obsidianwings looked at them both, and began to speak. "Well, we were wanting to use a prophet and mind reader's DNA so we could make a dragonet with both of those powers." The female NightWing opened her mouth to say something, but she soon shut it close. "We shall accept," she said, flashing a look towards her husband, then towards Obsidianwings and Apricot. "Okay, let's get this over with. What do we need to do first?" "Well, the first thing you must do is enter this room," said the gorgeous SkyWing, gesturing towards a door. Her hand gripped the doorknob, and twisted it open. "Come on in." As the two dragons went inside as the door closed behind them and was locked, Obsidianwings began to feel confused. They had the right materials and such, but why had Apricot sent Axel and Speckle in the room they used for dissecting animals? What is she planning? To kill them both? He spun around to face Apricot. "Why did you send them in there?" Obsidianwings asked her, his brow furrowed with concern. "Don't tell me you plan on killing them." "Of course I do!" Apricot exclaimed, not loud enough for the NightWings to hear. "We have no meaning for them. Once we create their dragonet, they are obviously going to try and take them away. And plus, wouldn't it be easier to just kill them to extract their blood and go through THOUSANDS of tests?" Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)